Her Dark Side
by Colibi
Summary: Je suis une meurtière... qu'adviendra-t-il de ma vie ensuite? tant qu'il y aura des étoiles... et l'alcoolémie-=-=-=-=-=- CHAPITRE 5!!! Pls reviews
1. Je suis une meurtrière

Tout avait mal commencé.  Tout allait mal depuis longtemps.  Trop longtemps.  Il avait tout juste 20 ans, ses amis, mes amis aussi.  J'en avais 19.  Il avait beau être mon aîné et régissait parfois ma vie assez pour vouloir l'étriper, je n'ai jamais souhaité sa mort.  Et je l'ai tué.

Enfin… non… oui, je l'ai tué.

Pas de mes mains nues, non, je ne l'ai pas touché.  Enfin oui, je l'ai touché.  Je l'ai giflé.  Je suis partie.  Il a tenté de me suivre.  C'est lui qui est parti maintenant.  Mort.  Dead.

Tout est arrivé si vite.  C'est de ma faute.  Jamais je n'aurais du le laisser sans surveillance.  Il avait beau être plus vieux que moi, des fois *le p'tit hamster y'était pas vite*.  Il était trop facilement impressionnable.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Je l'avais emmené visité le *bachelor* que j'avais loué dans la basse-ville, tout près de Diagon Alley, mais du côté Moldu, pour me changer les idées des sorciers que je côtoyais à la journée longue depuis que Tom m'avais engagée comme Barmaid au Leakey Cauldron.

Tom, le propriétaire, se faisait vieux et commençait à trouver le travail épuisant.  Sachant cela et connaissant bien Tom, Père avait réussit à convaincre mère de cesser de me couver et de me laisser quitter la maison.

Mon logement n'était pas grand, la cuisine presque inexistante, mais puisque je prenais presque touts mes repas au pub et que le loyer était très bas, je n'étais pas du tout à plaindre.

Toujours est-il que ce jour-là, mon plan était de dire à mon frère, qui entretenait des idées plutôt conservatrices quant au rôle de la femme... au foyer, quelle était ma nouvelle occupation.

J'avais évité le sujet toute la journée.  Vers les 19h00, alors que le soleil commençait à rougir et que nous trouvions sur un banc public (un endroit public c'est toujours mieux pour les confrontations, les éclats sont moins grands, plus discrets...), j'entrepris de parler de mon avenir, de mes projets.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Bang!  La pluie d'insulte!  Il me les servit toutes, la putain, la honte familiale...  Tout ça parce que je voulais être différente.

Et pourtant...  Il était le seul à ne pas le savoir encore.  Les jumeaux, Bill et Charlie m'avaient tous encouragés dans ma voie.  Mes parents aussi. Même Percy, qui abhorrait l'alcool, m'avait encouragé dans mon initiative.

Bien sûr, ils ne savaient pas tout de moi et ne me comprenaient pas tout le temps, mais ils acceptaient mon envie de m'émanciper.  Ils m'acceptaient comme j'étais.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Pas Ron.  Il me renia.  Parce que je n'étais pas comme lui, que je m'affirmait.

*SMAK!!!*  Je l'ai frappé.  Une bonne claque en pleine figure.  Il la méritait.  

Jamais je n'avais osé faire ça. 

O comme ça m'a fait du bien, par contre, cet instant sublime de défoulement, de rage au coeur.  

Puis je me suis levée et j'ai couru, traversé les rues passantes en manquant me faire lutter plusieurs fois.

Puis au loin, les crissements de frein, et l'impact. BANG!  

Tel un pantin désarticulé, je vis sa silhouette ensanglantée sur le boulevard.  Silhouette sans vie déjà, si je me fie à ce qui m'a été conté par la suite.

Mon frère avait beau ignorer les signification des feux de circulation, le chauffard roulait trop vite et avait consommé.  L'impact lui aura été fatal.

Après mon départ, il a mis quelques secondes à réagir avant de partir à ma poursuite, déterminé à me rattraper. Pour me faire entendre raison ou s'excuser, nul ne le saura jamais.

C'est pourquoi, moi, Virginia Weasley, je suis une meurtrière.

##########

Bon, comment vous avez trouvé?  Des Reviews please....

La suite s'Annonce... spéciale, c'aet tout ce que je peux dire à 2h du matin :)

C'Est pas le meme style que H.P et l'étrange cerceau du tout.

Si vous avez des idées pour le titre, go!  Je suis une meurtrière est temporaire, le temps de mettre de l'ordre dans mes idées et de rajouter les vôtres.

Bonne nuit et gros calins à tous!


	2. De lourdes tâches

Je fus chargée de rapporter la funeste nouvelle à mes parents et à mes frères.  Tous furent atterrés d'apprendre ce qui s'était passé.  Du moins, ce que je leur avait dit qu'il s'était passé.  A mon avis, c'était mieux ainsi.  Il valait mieux qu'ils ne sachent pas à propos de la dispute.  Je leur ai dit que Ronald n'était pas familier avec les feux de signalisation et qu'il m'avait suivit à la course dans les rues; il avait sûrement oublié de regarder des 2 côtés avant de traverser.

« _Ne pouvais-tu pas faire quelque chose? » me demanda Mère._

« _Mais voyons Mère, dans une rue bondée de Muggles, elle se serait fait remarquer » répliqua immédiatement Perfect Percy, à mon grand soulagement, me donnant le temps d'articuler ma réponse._

_« Même si j'avais voulu, ça ne servait plus à rien.  Il... il était tout cassé, tout rouge, tout... mort »  Mère frissonna à cette mention, et étouffa un sanglot.  Percy me fit des gros yeux, alors que Père s'était assit dans un coin du salon et que mes autres frères baissaient les yeux._

Ces derniers se retirèrent tous les quatre ensemble à l'extérieur de la maison pour discuter.  Percy alla les rejoindre quelques minutes plus tard, me laissant seule avec mes remords de conscience devant la grande horloge familiale à fixer l'aiguille portant son nom placée pour l'éternité à la position MORT.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Je ne sais combien de temps j'ai passé à fixer le cadran.  Une main sur mon épaule me fit sortit de ma bulle, une main fraternelle, la main de Bill, mon plus grand grand frère.  Pleine de chaleur et de promesse de réconfort, sa main m'invitait à le rejoindre, comme quand j'étais petite et que la « ghoul » du grenier me faisait peur.

Il m'invita à m'asseoir sur la véranda et me prépara une tasse de thé vert qu'il m'offrit.  Il me parla doucement, comme lorsque j'étais petite, pour me rassurer et me calmer.  Je ne m'était pas rendu compte de mon était avant de passer devant la porte vitrée qui refléta mon image. Sans défenses, effrayée, comme une gamine.

Je tentai de protester, mais en vain, le bras de mon aîné continua à entourer mon épaule.  Il me connaissait trop, il avait été mon unique confident pendant plusieurs années de solitude à Hogwart, avant qu'Hermione me fasse découvrir les joies de l'amitié.  Même par la suite, j'avais gardé l'habitude de me confier à lui, lui racontant mes joies et mes peines, lui me racontant ses aventures en Égypte et me donnant des conseils de temps en temps.

C'est pourquoi il savait que même quand je protestais ainsi, il restait toujours dans mon fort intérieur la petite Virginia qui avait besoin d'affection et d'une oreille attentive, malgré mes tentatives de jouer la grande fille indépendante.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Nos fûmes éventuellement rejoints par Georges, Percy, Charlie et Fred.  Ils me mirent au courant de leurs discutions qui s'étaient déroulées un peu plus tôt ce soir là.  Ils s'occuperaient des funérailles, laissant à nos parents, Mère surtout, le temps de vivre leur deuil.  A moi incomberait malheureusement la plus lourde tâche, annoncer la nouvelle à Hermione et Harry.  Cela me revenait naturellement puisqu'au cours de dernières années, ils étaient devenus mes amis, mes meilleurs amis.

Bill et Charlie s'offrirent pour m'aider à trouver une façon d'aborder le sujet.  Ils me prêtèrent leurs hiboux personnels pour envoyer les missives à mes chers amis.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Hermione, notre bookworm préférée avait déniché un poste dans un centre de la petite enfance pour enfants sorciers alors qu'Harry avait signé avec l'équipe nationale de Quiddich.  Ils se présentèrent à mon petit appartement le lendemain soir, tel que je leur avais indiqué.

Hermione fut dévastée par la nouvelle, Harry aussi, mais il resta stoïque.

Je leur fis part des arrangements pour le service funèbre et ils quittèrent peu après, ni l'un ni l'autre ne sachant quoi dire ou quoi faire.

Une heure plus tard, on cogna, c'était Harry.

_« Tu sais, je connais quelqu'un d'autre qui devrait être au courant »me dit-il__ « Tu te souviens quand Lucius Malfy a été condamné au Dementor's kiss, il y a 2 ans?  Tu étais en 7ième année.  C'est Draco, qui a dénoncé son père à Ron, une fois qu'il était venu me voir après un entraînement. »_

Oh que oui, je m'en souviens! J'ai été si heureuse après cette condamnation, surtout que c'était le premier grand coup de mon frère comme Auror.  Mais j'ignorais tout de ses sources.  Mais cela pourrait expliquer comment il a gagné du prestige rapidement...

Harry m'expliqua par la suite que Draco aussi avait signé avec l'équipe nationale, mais qu'il était devenu Chaser.  Il avait trop grandi pour être Seeker, et Harry était définitivement meilleur que lui.  Mais il avait passé tant d'années à poursuivre Harry qui poursuivait le Snitch qu'il était maintenant un excellent Chaser.

Cela expliquait bien des choses...  Personnellement, je n'avais rien contre le fait qu'il soit présent au service puisqu'ils avaient été collègues de classe.  De plus, je n'avais plus rien à craindre du garçon depuis une mémorable bataille que j'avais eu avec lui au cours de ma 6ième année.  Selon Hermione, la claque qu'elle lui avait balancée quelques années auparavant n'était rien comparée à cela.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Je partis par la suite pour me rendre au travail, la première partie de la soirée ayant été moins pénible que prévue, je me devais de ne pas laisser tomber Tom qui allait m'accorder les nuits avant et après les funérailles de congé.

*******

Un autre chapitre! Déjà!

Merci à Hermione359, Fanie et Cho Chang , respectivement mes 1ière, 2ième et 3ième revieweuses!.

Love you all,

Until next time!


	3. Il faut bien parfois se changer les idée...

Le Leaky Cauldron, après mon nouveau logement, était mon oasis.  Depuis les événements des jours passés, le retour au travail me fit le plus grand bien.  Préparer les drinks, Muggles ou sorcier ou un savant mélange des 2, était tout un exutoire pour moi.

La bâtisse qu'occupait le Leaky Cauldron ayant son adresse civique du côté Muggle, il m'était facile de m'approvisionner en liqueurs et boissons fort exotiques, selon un point de vue Sorcier.  Hermione étant Muggle-born, elle avait une bonne idée de ce qui se passait dans les bars Londoniens ainsi que les boissons à la mode.

Je revenais épuisée aux petites heures du matin, longtemps après la fermeture.  Une fois les derniers clients partis.  Je sortait ma baguette et ramassais la place.  Puis, je faisais la liste des réapprovisionnements à faire, que je laisserais dans le bureau pour le commissionnaire.  J'allais ensuite prendre une douche pour me débarrasser des différentes odeurs, alcool fumée..., et je me changeais, délaissant mon ensemble de travail (une jupe et un chandail noir, plus ou moins gothique) pour de confortables (mais pas très seyants) joggings.  Enfin, je retournais dans mon havre de paix personnel.

Il n'était pas rare que je me couche aussitôt arrivée, ne prenant même pas la peine de me changer encore une fois.  Je dormais souvent jusqu'à midi ou treize heure.  A mon reveil, j'avalais une gros bol de Snack'O Sort, céréales qui change la cuillère de couleur selon la couleur les céréales présentes dans cette même cuillère.  Une invention de mes jumeaux de frères, ou comme dirait Hermione des Froot Loops (tm)  ensorcelées, ce qui était vraiment le cas au départ.  A cela j'ajoutais un grand verre de jus de citrouille.  Par la suite, je sortais.

J'allais souvent courir dans le parc.  Parfois, j'allais faire un tour à l'endroit où Hermione travaillait lors de la sieste des petits sorciers en devenir. Ce jour-là, j'allais voir Mère.  Je ne savais pas ce que je trouverais à lui dire, mais je me disais qu'une visite surprise, qu'un peu de compagnie lui ferait du bien.

Pour ne pas la surprendre en surgissant de nulle part ou encore souillée par la suie du Floo, j'apparut à une dizaine de minutes de marche de la maison familiale, ce qui me laissa le temps de réfléchir un peu. Arrivée devant notre demeure, je remarquai du coin de l'oeil l'état lamentable du jardin, les gnomes n'ayant plus personne pour leur botter le derrière depuis quelques jours.  Je me chargerai de cela plus tard.

Je cognai timidement à la porte, et une voix morne me dit d'entrer.

La maison était dans un état lamentable.  A peine avais-je mis le pied à l'intérieur que j'aperçu Molly qui poussa un soupir de soulagement, une légère lueur apparaissant dans ses yeux mouillés.

« _Ma petite Ginny! » Commença-t-elle en se précipitant sur moi pour m'enlacer en plus de fondre en larme au même moment. « __Comme je suis contente que tu sois là » Rajouta-t-elle entre deux reniflements. __« Je n'en peux plus des commères qui viennent s'enquérir de mon état et retourner le couteau dans la plaie. Comme si ce n'était pas déjà assez que Ron ne soit plus là, je n'en ai rien à faire de leur prétendue peine et de leur fausse pitié!»_

A ce sujet, je ne pouvait qu'être d'accord.  Pas très loin de la maison vivaient 2 vieilles gribiches, vieilles filles de leur états et sœurs jumelles par-dessus le marché, qui ont passé au minimum les 25 dernières années à commérer/espionner et bitcher en plus de rapporter nos moindres faits et gestes.  Bill n'avait que 4 ans et mes parents avaient déjà des rapports au sujet des horreurs qu'il faisait à la propriété des 2 folles.  Même Percy n'y a pas échappé.  Je n'ose pas imaginer ce qu'elles ont dit sur moi lorsque j'ai quitté la maison.  Je ne veux même pas le savoir.  Même Mère fut l'objet de leur médisance par moment. 

A ce moment, une idée me vint à l'esprit.  Après tout, je ne suis pas la sœur de mes jumeaux de frère pour rien.  J'amenai donc Molly à la cuisine pour lui exposer mon plan.

_« Maman, tu as besoin de te changer les idées.  J'ai quelque chose en tête, écoute ma proposition jusqu'au bout. Mais tout d'abords, je te sert un drink »_

A l'aide de quelques coups de baguette, je lui offrit une préparation de mon invention, un Purple Pumpkin Punch.  Elle trouva mon idée géniale, de quoi rendre fiers ses 6 fils, son mari et sa fille, si elle la mettait en application. Après avoir paufiné notre acte pendant une bonne heure, je parti voir nos 2 voisines, Henriette et Gérarde, pour les inviter à prendre le thé.

_« Vous voyez, ma mère a été secouée par les événements récents et voudrait s'excuser pour la rudesse dont elle a fait usage envers vous ce matin alors que vous ne vouliez lui apporter que du réconfort (vive l'hypocrisie et ses amis la voie mielleuse et le sourire innocent…).  __Elle et moi vous invitons donc à venir prendre le thé à la maison cet après-midi. Qu'en dites-vous? »_

Les deux vieilles me regardèrent d'un air suspect (heureusement que je ne portait pas mes joggings) et acquiescèrent après m'avoir dévisagé de la tête aux pieds pendant 2 longues minutes. Elles me suivraient à l'instant, qu'elles me dirent.

Tout marchait comme prévu.  Pendant ce temps, Molli jetait quelques sorts dans le living room, qui feraient usage de caméra vidéo pour que nous puissions blacmailler les deux vieilles folles.

Tout d'abord, le thé. Au jasmin, mon favori.  Dans lequel de l'essence artificielle de fraise était ajoutée.  Toute la famille savait que Henriette et Gérarde y étaient plus qu'addict.  De plus, quelques gouttes par tasse de « 94 » Muggle (mais qui n'avait aucun goût ni odeur) était ajouté.  Après quelques tasses, les gribiches se roulaient par terre, elle qui n'approchaient aucun alcool à moins d'un kilomètre. 

Étant habituée et n'ayant pris qu'une tasse, je ne ressenti aucun effet et Mère n'eut qu'une plus grande lueur de joie dans les yeux.  Après tout près d'une heure de ce manège, les 2 vielles filles étaient devenues tellement incohérentes que nous jugeâmes bon de les renvoyer chez elles.  Elles utilisèrent le Floo, et j'espérais qu'elles se trompent de destination.  

Une fois débarrassées d'elles, nous nous sommes écroulées par terre, pliées en deux tellement nous riions.  Nous en pleurions même.

_« Ouf, comme ça fait du bien, je n'aurais jamais imaginé… » dit Molly._

« _Et en plus, si elles recommencent à bitcher, tu peux les blackmailler… » Rajoutais-je.  « __Puis, tu as fais ce que Ron voulait faire depuis longtemps. » Je pausai quelques instants. « __Et je crois pas qu'il aurait trop aimé qu'on pleure, tu sais comment ça le mettait mal à l'aise… »_

_« Le souvenir reste bien meilleur dans les rires, ma petite, tu as raison.  Attends que tes frères voient cela ce soir, ils n'en reviendront pas! »_

**************

Enfin, avec 2 mois de retard…  Désolée, blocage, travail et déménagement sont mes excuses.  Je sais que je ne dis pas grand-chose d'intéressant, mais fallait que le temps passe un peu.  Je commence à ravoir quelques idées, mais, je crois pas pourvoir poster avant une semaine ou 2 encore.

Merci pour les reviews à Maraudeuse, Cho Change, Mymye-Potter (la plupart des prénom des enfants Weasley sont aussi des diminutifs courants...), Hermichocos et Mandy.

Gros Colibizous à tous!

Colibi


	4. Devinez qui on enterre aujourd'hui? jk, ...

Le jour des funérailles arriva rapidement.  Et, au contraire de ce que j'appréhendais, il ne fut pas trop pénible.  Certes, ne n'était pas joyeux, mais plus paisible que je m'y attendais.  

Comme la tradition familiale le voulait, son corps fut transfiguré en un simple os, un fémur, pour qu'y soit  gravé son épitaphe. Ou plutôt, ses épitaphes puisque tous les membres de la famille y écrivent quelques mots.

Puis, les amis proches et confrères de travail qui le désiraient pouvaient faire la même chose sur des parchemins qui seraient enterré avec sa dépouille, dans la crypte familiale.

Notre crypte était située dans un boisé pas loin de la maison familiale.  Elle était fabriquée de manière à ce que seuls les membres de la famille puissent la retrouver et y pénétrer.  Toute autre personne désirant y accéder devait être accompagnée d'un Weasley qui y allait de son propre gré.

Contrairement à ce que je m'attendais, aucun regard accusateur ne fut posé sur ma personne. Ce qui me fit un grand bien, parce que les journées précédentes n'avaient pas été faciles.  Mes parents, frères et vrais amis ne me tenaient nullement responsable pour ce qui était arrivé.  Tous connaissaient le tempérament bouillant de Ron et sa tendance à vouloir me contrôler.  

Durant la cérémonie, nous nous disposions en cercle. Bill était assis à ma gauche avec toute la famille.  A ma droite, Hermione, Draco et Harry complétaient la boucle.

Personne ne s'était objecté à la présence du jeune Malfoy puisqu'il avait gagné ses lettres de noblesse en prouvant qu'il n'était pas son père, et qu'il avait permis à mon frère d'être promu.

Hermione avait les yeux bouffis.  Elle et Ron s'étaient fréquentés pendant leurs 2 dernières années à Hogwart, et après leur rupture (le frérot était légèrement trop possessif et jaloux, même Harry ne pouvait plus parler à Hermione seul à seul), ils étaient restés bons amis, même si il jouait le grand frère surprotecteur envers elle.

Harry, de son côté, avait l'air songeur, ses yeux étaient verts bouteille ce soir là.  Lui et Ron n'étaient plus aussi proches qu'avant, carrière oblige, mais ils prenaient le temps de se retrouver pour prendre un verre quelqes fois par mois pour discuter Quidditch, malfrats et des derniers balais à la mode.  

Une fois par mois, nous sortions prendre une bouffe tous ensemble, Hermione, Harry, Ron et moi.  A tour de rôle, nous choisissions l'endroit.  Il y a 18 mois, j'avais choisi un McDonald. Son initiation au fast-food avait été mémorable.  C'est ce souvenir que j'évoquerais lorsque viendrait mon tour de parler.

Chacun notre tour, en nous tenant la main, évoquions souvenir ou anecdote au sujet du frérot.  Lorsque nous avons eu terminé, toujours en se tenant la main, nous nous sommes levés et avons récité la marche funèbre sorcière, un peu de la même façon que la chanson de Hogwart.  Ces paroles si fortes avaient le pouvoir de faire léviter l'os et les parchemins et de les transporter à leur place dans la crypte.

Lorsque les portes de la crypte se refermèrent, un lourd silence s'installa.  Le soleil venait de disparaître totalement de l'horizon, laissant place aux étoiles et à la noirceur.

Bill déposa un baiser sur mon front, comme il le faisait depuis des années, et me fit signe d'aller rejoindre mes amis lorsqu'il lâchât ma main.

Toute la famille avait déjà quitté, le boisé, Bill était le dernier à partir.

C'est alors que je me rendis compte que nous étions les seuls à entre encore présent, Harry, Hermione, Draco et moi, et que nos mains étaient encore soudées comme elles l'étaient depuis le début de la cérémonie.

Harry reforma un cercle réduit en prenant ma main gauche.  Rien, je ne sentis rien de particulier pour Harry *The boy who lived* et nouvellement star nationale de quidditch.  Sa grande main était chaude et pleine de réconfort. C'est tout.

 Draco me faisait maintenant face et Hermione était toujours à ma droite.  Sa main fine et douce serrait la mienne aussi fort que l'énergie qu'elle mettait pour ne pas éclater en sanglots.  

Draco ne semblait pas dérangé du tout de lui tenir la main, et encore moins de tenir celle de Harry, leurs doigts étant entrecroisés et son pouce flattant le côté de la main du garçon aux cheveux de nuit.  Les yeux bleu gris du Chasser me scrutaient d'une façon qui me bouleversait.  Un regard tellement inhabituel émanait de sa personne me fit secouer la tête et cligner des yeux en signe d'interrogation. Ses yeux allèrent furtivement de Harry à Hermione à moi et à ses semelles.

Après plusieurs minutes passées ainsi en silence, Hermione releva la tête et dégagea doucement sa main de celle du blond pour me serrer dans ses bras.  Je sentis des larmes couler dans mon visage.  Une vraie amie qui partageait ma peine.  

Du coins de l'œil, j'aperçu les deux garçons qui semblaient mal à l'aise sans réellement se rendre compte que leurs doigts étaient encore entrelacés.  Après quelques instants de ce manège, leurs doigts se démêlèrent  et ils se donnèrent une poignée de main suivie d'une brève accolade. Ah les gars … 

Lorsque Hermione se détacha de ma personne, Harry l'accueillit dans ses bras pour lui donner un baiser amical sur le front, sa marque de commerce avec les gens qu'il aimait bien.

J'eut droit au même traitement qu'elle, preuve d'une grande amitié envers moi.  Draco resta à l'écart.  Je me dégageai de Harry, pour rejoindre le jeune homme et lui prendre les mains pour le remercier de sa présence.

Le vent se leva et  la température chuta subitement.  Hermione frissonna et Harry lui prêta sa cape.  Sans que je lui demande, spontanément, Draco posa son bras autour de mon épaule.  Je fis de même, mais autour de sa taille.  Hermione se plaça de la même façon à ma droite, suivit par Harry qui fit de même.

Et c'est ainsi que, bras dessus bras dessous, nous avons quitté le domaine familial pour nous retrouver entre amis dans mon petit bachelor.

*****     *****     *****     *****     *****     *****     *****     *****

Vous savez, j'ai tout plein d'idées pour le prochain chapitre…  Et j'ai laissé pas mal d'indice dans ce chapitre-ci pour des événements à suivre…  Mais… si je n'ai pas de reviews… 

Merci à mon unique review pour ce chapitre-ci : Mymye-Potter.

Merci Mandy, tu as trouvé le nouveau titre de l'histoire.

Colibizous!


	5. PanGalactic Gargle Blaster

La soirée se passa plutôt calmement. C'est vrai. Enfin, c'est selon le point de vue, mais à mon avis, ce fut calme. Moyennement... Comparé aux soirs ou je travaille.  
  
Une fois arrives dons ma modeste (et minuscule) demeure, je ne pris le temps n'y d'enlever mes chaussures, n'y de déposer ma cape. La première chose que je fis fut de me laisser tomber sur mon grand lit et de lâcher un bruyant soupir.  
  
«Je suis crevée!» et je restai dans la même position, fixant le plafond. Je devinais le regard répprobateur d'Hermione, celui dépassé d'Harry. Hermione transpirait son inconfort face à ma conduite, je le sentais. Draco, toutefois, semblait amuse par la situation, enfin, par la réaction des deux autres.  
  
C'est alors que Draco, sans aucun avertissement de sa part, pris son élan et fit une roulade en plus de sauter, pour atterir parallèle à moi, sur le lit, sa tête à côté de la mienne mais les pieds dans l'autre direction.  
  
«C'est vrai qu'on est bien plus confortables comme ça, tu trouves-pas?» soupira-t-il lui aussi, finissant sa phrase en un profond baillement, me faisant sourire malgré moi. «Hmm mmm» fut ma réponse. Pas très original, je l'avoue, mais ça m'arrive me "mettre la switche à OFF".  
  
«Mmmffff... hé, tu m'étouffes!» «Ouch!» Harry semblait avoir décidé qu'il était temps que non seulement lui, mais aussi Hermione, nous rejoignent sur le matelas, écrasant du même coup Draco( du moins son abdomen et son thorax) de ses pieds. Mione, pour sa part, s'était retrouvée affalée de tout son long à mes côtés.  
  
J'étais réellement crevée ce soir-là. Tellement que n'en pouvant plus, j'éclatai de rire, incontrolable, incapable de me retenir. Hermione, Draco et Harry se retournèrent vers moi, médusés. C'est à se moment que Mione profita de la distraction des gars pour attrapper les coussins que je gardais un peu partout dans la pièce (j'avais souvent eu besoin de me défouler à cause d'une certaine personne dans le passé...) et en profita pour leur jeter à la tête. Prenant exemple sur elle, rammassant ce qui était à sa portée, Draco risposta à son tour, la prenant d'assaut, m'écrasant sur son son chemin. Sans cesser de rire, de toute façon c'était devenu contagieux, je me mis à le chatouiller en arrière des genoux. Quelques secondes après, Harry était pris d'assaut par Hermione selon la même techniques, avec quelques variations.  
  
Les chatouilles continuèrent longtemps, les rires et les oreillers volant aussi. Nous finîmes entremêlés comme des spaghettis, essoufflés, le hocquet était collectif. La fatigue aussi. Les petits collant phosphorescent en forme d'étoile que j'avais collé au plafond semblaient fasciner Draco énormément.  
  
Quand j'eu fini de retrouver mes membres parmi les quelques paires qui étaient autour de moi, je me dirigeait vers ma réserve personnelle et me fit un devoir de servir un verre à mes amis. J'aimais jouer avec les saveurs, les parfums et les couleurs. A ce moment, faire des PanGalactic Gargle Blaster me parut essentiel. Ainsi fut fait. La boisson leur était inconnue; ils en redemandèrent à plusieurs reprise. Je me sentis acceptée à part entière. Pas longtemps après, nous étions tous de retour sur mon lit, couchés sur le dos à contempler ces petis motifs au dessus de nous. L'alcoolémie aidant, de nouveaux motifs apparaissent devant nos yeux, se déplaçant selon notre bon vouloir. Bon je dois avouer qu'un enchantement que j'avais composé les faisaient bouger lorsque contemplés par un individu intoxiqué. J'aimais bien. Ça m'aidait à quantifier ce que j'avais bu au travail certains soirs.  
  
On resta ainsi de longues minutes à contempler le panorama, commentant de remarques amusantes et plus ou moins épicées selon la personne qui parlait. Je fermai les yeux, continuant à participer à la converstion, sentant par moment un regard posé sur moi, mais ne le cherchant pas. Les voix, tranquillement, s'espacèrent et diminuèrent d'intensité pour finalement se taire. Mis à part les bruissement des quatre paires de poumons présentes dans la pièce, rien. Sauf peut-être celui d'un corps qui se replace lorsqu'il est incofortable.  
  
************************************************* *Katarina, mathilde, LolieShing, goodcharlotte, Mirka, Mystick, Mymye- Potter, Luna, solla, *Mandy : Merci pour les reviews. * *Après presque un an d'absence me revoici, et j'ai même quelques idées pour le prochain *chapitre. Je ne ferai probablement pas de référence au #5, mais je peux pas le garantir. Et je *viens d'avoir un flash donc c'est très possible qu'il y en aille. * *Pourquoi je suis revenue? Je suis en arrêt de travail car je me suis blessée donc j'ai rien à faire *et comme je peux pas marcher et que je ne peux pas faire de boites car je déménage bientôt, *je lis beaucoup, je regarde la télé et je me suis dit pourquoi pas. * *Malheureusement pour les fans, c'est pas demain la veille que je vais reprendre mon autre fic *HP et l'étrange cerceau. * *Bon bien c'est bien beau tout ça, mais y'a Stan Lee's Stripperella qui va jouer à TNN. Le *temps que je me rende dans le salon, en sautillant à cloche pied... * *Gros colicalins et colibizous à tout le monde. * *Colibi **************************************************** 


End file.
